


Opportunist

by YourGhost



Category: Deathgarden (Video Game)
Genre: Fog is lowkey bi, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, also don't ask why Andrus has a stank dick he just does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGhost/pseuds/YourGhost
Summary: “I'll fit your Vambrace with a larger capacity Nanoparticle Ink reservoir for standard bolts. Also, if you're nice to me, I'll program the Garden's crates to dispense larger amounts of NPI to you.”- Description for Ammo OpportunistWhen it comes to the Deathgarden, you need to use everything at your disposal to make it out alive. Fog has been through the Bloodharvest dozens of times and he’s willing to do anything to increase his chances of escaping, even if it's a little scummy.





	Opportunist

**Author's Note:**

> My first thought when I read that perk description was strangely sexual, so I decided to write this short fic in a single sitting. Maybe that says something about me, but whatever, here you go. Enjoy Fog sucking some dick. 
> 
> Also, I didn't dig very deep into the art book so I don't really know if there's anything about their characterization in there. I played it pretty safe here in that regard.

“I’ve seen a billion people go into the gardens, but you? You’re on a whole ‘nother level. Nothing like all the other rookies.” Andrus’s face is hidden behind the glare on his helmet but the way he sings his words tells Fog that he’s smiling to himself. He slides the vambrace across the table, his fingers dancing along the yellow highlights as he stares down at it. “We outfitted her with a brand new bolt reservoir. It’s not exactly state of the art, but you should notice a big difference in how many shots you can get out of a full tank.”

Fog sucks his breath in. It almost hurts to look at the foreign vambrace before him. He had tried to paint it to match his old one, but it just wasn’t the same. The model was completely different and it had none of the mods that made the last one what it was. Without the funds to reproduce it, Fog just had to accept that his old vambrace was gone forever. Lost in the dirty process of escaping back to the ruins. You’d think that he’d be able to handle some thugs with guns, but hey, everybody has bad days. “Looks great.” He says, forcing himself to believe what he’s saying. “Thank you.” The vambrace fits perfectly onto his arm, but the weight is all wrong. Scowling, Fog makes his way to the door leading back to the locker room, but before he can leave, Andrus taps his knuckles against the metal table to get Fog’s attention.

“You know,” he says with his arms crossed, “if you’re not feeling confident with what you got, I can help you in other ways.”

“Like what?” Fog finds himself glad that they wear masks around each other. It’s better if they don’t see each other’s expressions at times like these, seeing as Fog can’t help but raise his eyebrows. “I’m not interested in any body mods at the time being, so if that’s what you’re--”

“Nothing like that.” He waves away the suggestion as he rounds the table. The gap between them closes uncomfortably quick. “I just have a preposition for you. No surgeries necessary.”

Something about the situation skeezes Fog out. He was born and raised in skeezy situations so that’s nothing new, but it’s very weird getting that vibe from a government official. It was legally duplicitous at best to even be talking out of line like this, and surely whatever was going to be said next was even less legal. “What is it?” Fog says, his mouth dry.

“Well, you know how all the resources in the garden are variable, yeah? We can control them remotely, and I could program them to react to your vambrace’s signature so that they give more ammo. Y’know, to go with your new capacity upgrade and all.” Andrus runs his hand along the edge of the table. The room is absolutely immaculate despite all the maintenance work that goes on in it. It’s frighteningly different from the mess that surrounds them just outside the door.

“And how much is that going to cost?” The annoyance in Fog’s voice seeps through despite how hard he tries to not give away his frustration. Of course this was just another sales pitch. It seems pointless to even listen to it, seeing as there’s no way he’s going to be able to afford it if Andrus is going to price gouge as much as he does for everything else. “I don’t exactly have much left over after the capacity upgrade.”

Andrus looks around the room before he answers. A security camera is clearly visible in the corner of the room, but it rests on one spot. The LED on its side is dull. “It won’t cost you any money.”

“What do you want then?” Fog takes a step backwards, but Andrus hits the door lock before he can leave.

“If you’re real nice to me, I'll program the crates to dispense larger amounts of NPI to you.” His voice goes unusually low.

“Meaning?” Fog decides to ask despite knowing damn well where this is going.

He clears his throat before delivering his suave proposal. “How about you suck my dick? Nobody will know. It’s just between us.”

Despite being mentally prepared for it, the words still hit Fog like flying bricks. Sure, he’s had people hit on him before. He is well aware that he’s a moderately attractive man, but… This is the first time it’s come from a guy, and said guy works for the damn Enclave. Everything about this situation raises red flags, but Fog is not an idiot. Any advantage he can get during the Bloodharvest will only make his mission that much easier. 

The silence in the room is pounding against his head, and right as Andrus lets out a disappointed sigh, Fog speaks up. “Fine, let’s do it. Just one time.”

Again, it is strangely apparent that Andrus is grinning to himself behind his mask. “Really?” He steps away from the door and leans back against the table, his hands moving to quickly drop his pants. “Get on your knees, then.”

Cursing himself all the while, Fog slips off his gas mask and rubs at his stubbly chin. His sharp features are a rare sight, seeing as the only time he takes his mask off is when he’s alone in whatever depressing hut he calls a home nowadays. It feels strangely intimate to let himself be seen. The comfort of having no identity is one that he’s gotten very used to.

Andrus’s cock springs out with a bit of precum already leaking out. His hands reach down to steady himself, but Fog doesn’t waste any time before taking hold of Andrus’s cock. Maybe an earlier version of himself would have been reluctant to throw away the last of his dignity like this, but he’s been through so much pain and torture at this point that selling his body a bit is far from the worst thing he could be doing.

“You’ve got a pretty face, too.” Andrus chuckles as he watches Fog run his tongue over the hairy shaft. This was his first time giving a blowjob, so his only strategy was to try to emulate what his wife had done. The intense musk of sweat made Fog cringe a little, but he was no quitter. A bad taste in his mouth was easy to power through. “You know, the way you move out there is real smooth. You’re in far better shape than the majority I see in there. Kinda makes me wonder what else you can do…”

Fog moves away for a second to glare up at him. “This is all you’re getting. We made a deal.”

“I know, I know, but a man can dream.” Andrus dips his head back in pleasure. His hips buckle back and forth a bit when Fog slides his cock between his lips. “Wow, you’re pretty eager there. Have you done this before?”

Fog wipes the spit off his mouth as he comes up for air. A long strand of saliva connects his lips to the head of Andrus’s dick. “This is my first time.” He pants and tries to crack a smile to make himself feel better. “I learned from the best, though.”

“Heh. Lucky you.” Andrus braces himself against the table with his hands as Fog thrusts his tongue up and down the length of Andrus’s cock. The room is filled with the sound of delighted moaning. Eventually, Fog finds himself getting lost in the back-and-forth rhythm. The sensation of Andrus’s erection hitting the back of his throat sends a strange pleasure through his body, though maybe his nerves are just getting confused by the novel stimulation. He wants to hate what he’s doing but he knows better than to dwell on the negative. The only way he can keep waking up in the morning is by fighting back the urge to revel in the pain. Just ignore it and keep fighting. Every day is the same in that regard.

Okay, sucking a man’s dick for material gain is a bit different from running for his life in a twisted murder game, but the concept applies here nonetheless. He simply pays no attention to all the thoughts in the back of his head that are oh so desperate to be heard. The only time he lets himself live in the moment is when Andrus wraps his hands around the back of his head as an eruption of cum gushes into his mouth. The taste is sickly, salty, and hard to keep down, but Fog struggles through it as to please Andrus as best as he can.

Eventually, the wave of semen comes to an end, causing Fog to fall away. He runs the back of his hand over his mouth and looks down at the streak of white left on his skin. “That good?” Part of him is glad that it’s over, but the other half of him can’t ignore the pulsing in his own pants. The fabric is uncomfortably tight as his cock twitches.

It takes Andrus a couple seconds to respond. “Yeah. That was good.” He stuffs his semi-erect dick back into his pants and takes a shaky step away from the table. “That was really good. If this whole rebellion thing of yours doesn’t work out, you got a good future in prostitution.”

A shock of adrenaline hits Fog. The corners of his vision fade away and all that’s left is Andrus standing above him. “What?”

“As soon as I saw your face again, I knew what was going on. I’ve seen you under a different name a long time ago. You’re easier to figure out than you think, you know.” Andrus zips up his pants despite the obvious bulge he still has. The walls are closing in on them and Fog is desperately trying to prepare for his world to come crashing down. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. Well, as long as we keep this little deal going. Get what I’m saying?”

Fog’s fingers curl up into fists as he pushes himself up from the ground. The beast inside of him is ready to just beat this guy’s face into a bloody pulp, but Fog stops himself before he makes the worst mistake of his life. There’s nothing he can do about it. Reject Andrus and his whole life gets destroyed just like that. The government is not kind to those who seek to destroy it, so all it would take is a quick hint from Andrus and they would dispose of Fog within the day. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Fog slips his mask back on and looks away. He can’t bear to look at Andrus anymore. “You better keep up your end of the bargain, then.”

“I’m a man of my word, Iosif.” He gives a friendly wave just as the door slams shut behind Fog.


End file.
